Episode 8889 (25th April 2016)
Plot Jason and Phelan set off to begin work on Jamila House. Todd asks a loaded question about the culprit being found yet. Steve says his hellos to a delighted Eileen. Aidan brings Steve up to speed on Liz and Amy and the Trentons. Michelle’s grumpy after a restless night. Steve reckons it’s because she’s got used to having the bed to herself. Alex turns up at the cafe with another hangover and tries to blag a tenner out of Cathy. She tells him he can earn the money by cleaning out the freezer and cupboards. Yasmeen tells a reluctant Rana that the centre will be ready later for a first aid talk she's pushed her into presenting. Steve goes to hug Michelle but she pulls away, suggesting they talk later. Steve’s left disappointed and confused. Phelan sets up a meeting for Jason to try and get a big contract. Maria asks a jumpy Michelle if she's okay but she denies anything's wrong. A distracted Billy snaps at Sean that he's too much of a gossip, claiming his mood is caused by one of his parishioners. At Todd's suggestion, he, Jason and Yasmeen head to the builder’s yard hoping that the CCTV camera there might have picked up the intruder who broke into the community centre. Phelan arrives and points out they’re wasting their time as the camera is unplugged. Todd is suspicious and Phelan gives him another warning to mind his own business. Eva and Kate tell Sean to make it up with Billy. A delighted Jason gets the job for one of the Freshco developments. Yasmeen thanks them for all their hard work and hands them a generous cheque. An uneasy Todd looks on. Alex tries to get off early to meet his friends but Cathy won't let him. With twenty minutes to go before the talk, Rana takes Zeedan into the centre's stock room. Will calls into the Rovers and clashes with Steve, not realising who he is. Sean properly introduces them as husband and wedding client to avoid further embarrassment. Steve nips to the cab office and Will drops the bombshell to Michelle that he's left Saskia. Sean tries to make up with Billy but only makes matters worse with his self-obsessed chatter. Eileen receives a visit from the police, needing to speak to Jason about Tony Stewart. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney (Uncredited, voice only) Guest cast *Will Chatterton - Leon Ockenden *PC Mills - Serena Ryan Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Jamila House *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Todd remains convinced that Phelan was behind the community centre break-in; and Steve is disappointed when Michelle gives him the cold shoulder. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,440,000 viewers (6th place). Notable dialogue Steve McDonald (about Tim Metcalfe): "So how's he getting on?" Eileen Grimshaw: "Oh he's alright. He's not exactly diligent or hard-working. He's a bit of a laugh. Gets on me wick most of the time. In fact, come to think of it, it's like you've never been away." Category:2016 episodes